Spy vs Spy My nemesis
by WhateverI'maPerson
Summary: Basically a little songfic with my own version about how the two met! Enjoy! :


Spy vs. Spy; My nemesis

Notes: This is my first SvS fanfiction. It is just a little drabble I thought of while watching old episodes. Enjoy and please review! ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong> My neme, neme, oooo... my neme, neme, neme.<br>My neme, neme, oooo... my neme, neme, neme.**_

The file was just sitting in front of him on the table. The spy chuckled at the stupidity of the guards. How could they just leave an important file like this just sitting out in the open like this? There were no lasers, no guards, no nothing.

It was his assignment to get this file because it had some important information on the enemy's tanks. Well, at least that is what the commander of the Black Spy headquarters had told him.

The spy just grinned as he reached a hand down to pick up the file when another swiftly smacked a hand down right on top of his. The Black spy jumped at the contact and looked up to see a surprising figure.

It was like looking in a mirror except the man in front of him had white clothes unlike his own dark attire.

The two spies narrowed their eyes at one another as they took in each other for the first time.

"Black." The lighter spy said with malice creeping into his voice.

"White." The other returned, his voice equally dripping with venom.

You see, the Black and White Spy agencies were bitter rivals. They would each try to sabotage each other or try to get information from one another. It was like a way of life and the agencies' always taught their new recruits to avoid spies of opposite colors.

They stared at each other for a minute and before Black could react, the white spy jerked the file from his hand and started to run down the long corridor that led out of the weapons building and to the piers. The darker spy cursed under his breath and reached to his belt for his revolver. He quickly pulled it out and began the chase.

_**I used to sit alone doin' spying all day,  
>But now I think there's someone gonna get on my way, yeah,<br>There's someone in my life that doesn't want me to exist,  
>My neme, neme, oooo... my neme, neme, neme<br>And I feel fine cause I've got a nemesis.  
>My neme, neme, oooo... my neme, neme, neme<strong>_

If there was one thing Black had to admit about the spy was that he was quick on his feet. He had to simply be flying through those halls, dodging bullet after bullet. The dark spy growled as he pulled the trigger of his gun hearing only an empty click. The one night he forgot to bring extra ammo was the night that this White spy entered the fray.

Black saw a bright glint out of the corner of his eye and barely had time to dodge a pair of throwing knifes aimed straight at him. The spy turned his head slightly to see the remains of a thin piece of rope. He was clever too, knowing how to set up a trip-wire trap.

_**And I hate him, and he hates me,  
>what a wonderful animosities,<br>besides his hat he wears no clothes,  
>now I have someone to oppose...<strong>_

They were on the docks now, Black panting slightly as he tried to catch up with the fleeing White. The darker of the two narrowed his eyes in concentration as he put his arm out in front of him in hope of catching the other spy by the back of his shirt. Black measured the distance; ten feet, five feet, four feet, three, two…

Suddenly, the pier ran out and instead of stopping at the edge, the White spy just hopped over the edge like it was nothing. Black gasped as he ran over to the edge of the pier. He arrived in just enough time to see the last of a submarine disappear into the dark ocean waves. Instead of being angry like he should have, Black just smirked. He had thought the spy business had gotten slow and now, he would have more of challenge.

Out of nowhere, a light ticking sound caught his trained ears and he looked down at the floor board of the docks. The ticking was just getting louder and louder now. Frowning a little, the black spy got on his knees and bent over the side of the docks to see a lighted piece of dynamite bolted to the underside. A little piece of paper was taped to it and the dark spy reached under and ripped it off. Pulling it up to his face, he read the note.

**Dear Black,**

** I hope you enjoy the little present I left you.**

** Your nemesis,**

** White Spy**

White watched from his viewfinder as the pier erupted into a fiery mess. He grinned as he walked over to the driver's seat and set the coordinates for the White Spy Embassy. Well, tonight he eventually found a nemesis and he won too. The spy's grin grew larger as he flashed a 'v' sign with his hand and let out a chuckle.

_**Cause I've got a nemesis!**_

* * *

><p>Okay hold on...<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Spy vs. Spy or the song my nemesis!

:)


End file.
